


What Is Home Supposed To Be Like?

by AlphaLoba99



Series: TommyInnit Angst [2]
Category: tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Neglect, Explicit Language, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Gore, No Smut, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Running Away, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaLoba99/pseuds/AlphaLoba99
Summary: Tommy had a rough past. His Biological parents were... Bad parents. Tommy had always tolerated them. He thought, maybe they still loved him. Maybe one day, they will change. But then they kicked him out. What is he supposed to do now? All's he has is a phone, his backpack, and the clothes on his back.How is he supposed to survive?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: TommyInnit Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016982
Comments: 239
Kudos: 1411





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Fanfiction on this site- I hope it works out....  
> I also hope that you enjoy this content! I wanted to make something, and I really, REALLY love angst, so I apologise if you don't. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also! Constructive Criticism is always welcome! Please comment with your opinions on my first work!

Tommy sat on the edge of his bed, and stares at the carpet. His stomach growls, but he shifts around, trying to ignore it. Arguing can be heard from downstairs, as his father and mother scream at each other. Something had happened, apperently. But Tommy had no idea what. All's he knew was that, as soon as he walked through the door, his father had thrown a plate at him. It hadn't hit him, thankfully. Tommy had ducked just in time. But it had sent spikes of fear crawling into Tommy's heart, so he had sprinted up the stairs to his own room. He hadn't been able to grab anything from the kitchen today, at all. Luckily, one of his friends at school had given him a granola bar at lunch, but Tommy hadn't had anything other than that.

He sighs, and looks around his room. His eyes lock with his PC. Maybe he could hop on, and hang out with his online friends. That would take his mind away from his aching, empty stomach. He stands, and drops his backpack onto his bed, dragging his feet as he trudges over to the computer. Opening Discord, he takes a look at who all is online. A lot of people were, surprisingly. _Welp, that's good at least_. Tommy tells himself silently. He wonders if anyone would be up to play a game with him.

**TommyInnit**

>Hey Bitches! Anyone wanna play something?

He types, and waits for responses. Of course, Bad is the first to start typing.

**BadBoyHalo**

>Language you muffin-head!

Tommy smiles, and that quickly fades when the sound of arguing resurges in the background. He reaches over, and grabs his headphones, pulling them over his ears. A couple of other people are typing now, and Tommy waits for them to finish.

**Philza**

>Of course! What do you want to play?

**Wilbur Soot**

>Sure, you child.

**TommyInnit**

>I AM NOT A CHILD! YOU'RE AN OLD MAN.

Tommy laughs to himself, and waits a while longer, before typing again.

**TommyInnit**

>So… Minecraft? Or Among Us?

A couple more minutes pass.

**Tubbo**

>Among Us!

**Wilbur Soot**

>Among Us. What nerds play minecraft?

Tommy laughs again. He knew that Wilbur was smirking at his screen, wherever the man was. Tommy's fingers flew over the keyboard.

**TommyInnit**

>Alright then, OLD MAN. We shall start in ten minutes, @ _everyone_ , Among Us starts in ten! If you want to join, Bitches!

Tommy sits back, proud of his statement. He pulls off his headphones, and knew that that was a mistake the moment he did. He had forgotten. How? He had no clue.

The arguing had gotten worse, and the sound of something shattering split through the screaming. Tommy stands, and starts running down the stairs. It had gotten oddly silent after the sound of something breaking. He got down the stairs, whipped around the railing, and faces-

His father. He is holding the shattered remains of a beer bottle. Tommy's mother was on the ground, staring at his father with hate in her eyes. Tommy scurried over to his mother, and crouches down in front of her, looking over her wounds. He offers her a hand, but she just slaps it away, her pricing gaze switching from the man, to Tommy himself. Tommy flinched when she grabbed his wrist, and dragged him closer to her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! I am tired of trying to help you, and I'm tired of you trying to help me! Keep to your _goddamn self_!" She spit in his face, before releasing him. Tommy scrambled backwards, having been freed from her grasp. He spun, and looked at his father, who made direct eye contact with him, disappointment filling his eyes. Tommy damn near cries, before sprinting up the stairs again.

 _I just wanted to help_ … Tommy thought. _But quit being a damn crybaby. They are just in a rough patch. They'll be better tomorrow._ He reminded himself. But he couldn't help thinking… _how many times have I told myself that_? Tommy settles back into his gaming chair, and sees that the lobby was full, and that everyone was in the VC.

Tommy pulls his headphones back on a gain, and joins the VC. Chaos was the only word that could describe what he heard. No one heard him join, over the yelling and laughter. Tommy pulls up his Among Us tab, and starts the game.

"Whoa, hey! I wasn't ready yet!" Techno sounded like he had his mouth full. Tommy giggled into his mic, and everyone started laughing. Crewmate. Okay, he could roll with this.

Tommy runs around the map, on mute. He was glad he was on mute, for his parents had started arguing again. That was fine, he will just have to stay on mute…. Tommy completed two of his wiring tasks, and an upload task, before a dead body is reported. His parents were growing louder, so he stayed muted. He knew it would make him look sus.

It took about thirty seconds for Tubbo to realize Tommy was muted. Tubbo called him out, and then, for some reason, (which was lost on Tommy) everyone started chanting. "Un mute Tommy, Un mute Tommy-" Tommy typed in the chat.

**TommyInnit**

>Can't. Lotta background noise

This just seemed to fuel them more.Until Dream butted in, joking, but it makes Tommy tense.

"If you don't unmute, I'm gonna assume someone's fighting in your back ground!" His tone was playful, but Tommy just sat there. "Uh… Tommy?" Tommy was unsure of what to do. The round had started, but no one had muted. There was a bigger issue at hand now.

"Tommy. Unmute. Now." Phil pulled out his dad voice. Tommy flinches. He still just sits there. Silence spreads. What was he supposed to do? His parents arguing grew louder.

Tommy still just stared at his screen. His stomach growls again. Tommy fingers the unmute button for a moment, before stopping himself, and typing in the chat.

**TommyInnit**

>Bah, y'all are overreacting crybabies, lol. I have to head off anyways. Bye Bitches!

Tommy exits the VC first, then the game. He pulls his feet up onto the chair he sits on, and just thinks. He hears pings coming from his computer. Great. He had made his friends worry. But that's okay. He would rather them worry about him without knowing why, than worry about him, knowing the reason. Once again, his stomach rumbles. He knows that he needs to eat, but he also knows that his parents will not let him get to the kitchen. He will have to wait until they were both asleep, before he could get to the kitchen. So he lets his thoughts take over.

 _What if they don't love you_? He asked himself. He also responds with a; _Of course they do! They are my parents after all. They just are having some…. Difficulties! It'll get better soon! They still love him. Plus, wasn't there that thing called 'tough love'? Sure, maybe they don't let me eat much. Maybe they don't really treat me well. But those are just life lessons, right? They still love me. Of course they do._

_...right?_


	2. Out of House, Out of Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is more aggressive angst- don't worry, fluff will be coming soon, at some point. Until then....
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Tommy had finally been able to sneak down to the kitchen. It was 9:30 at night, and his parents had just gone to bed. They had been arguing for what felt like forever. Tommy had yet to look at his computer after the incident earlier. He would look once he got his food.

He looks around the kitchen, and his stomach grumbles again. As suspected, there wasn't much in the cupboards, but that was okay. He would take what he could. He grabs a half empty bag of pretzels, a nearly empty jar of peanut butter, and a bottle of water from the bottom of the pantry. _Good enough. At least it's something._

He heads back upstairs, and plops down in his gaming chair, setting his pretzels and peanut butter to one side, and his water on the other. His fingers twitched with anticipation as he grabs a pretzel and tosses it in his mouth. As he chews, he turns on his PC, and checks discord. He raises his eyebrows at how many notifications he had. A majority were from the Discord server, and others were through DMs. Tommy decided to scroll through the server first.

As he ate, he read over messages, his guilt slowly creeping up the more he read.

**Philza**

>Hey @ _TommyInnit_ , come back, please? We just want to talk about it.

**TechnoBlade**

>Oi nerd. Don't just leave like that. We were talking with ya.

**Dream**

>@ _TommyInnit_ , does this have anything to do with what I said?

**Nikky**

>What's happening?

**Wilbur Soot**

>Don't worry about it Nikky. @ _TommyInnit_ , please come back.

Tommy hesitates, and sets a pretzel down. He felt bad. He shouldn't have just left them…

The messages continued for a while, and then it seemed as though everyone had just stopped. There was no new conversation started. It was all just… empty. Tommy didn't know what to do. It was as empty as his stomach was. And he really, really wanted to fill that emptiness, by eating. Yet, this guilt made it so that he didn't feel hungry. So… what if he tried to fill both empty places?

He types in chat, before he can double guess himself.

**TommyInnit**

>Sorry bitches, I am back. Geez, y'all are clingy lmao

Tommy put, and hit send. And he waited. The guilt continued to grow, until he saw several people typing. At once. Tommy waited.

**Philza**

>Tommy!

**Dream**

>Welcome back.

Then silence for a while. It seemed as though people were hesitating.

**Wilbur Soot**

>Tommy. We need to talk.

Oh god. Tommy was in trouble. He knew it. They were going to be pissed. _That's okay. He deserved it. He made them worry._

**TechnoBlade**

>Join VC Tommy.

Tommy stares at the VC for a while. There were only a couple of people there. Those being Tubbo, Wilbur, Phil, Techno, and Dream, who was on mute. Tommy took a deep breath, before joining the VC.

"What's up boys?" Tommy asks, quietly. He didn't want to wake his parents. 

"Tommy! Are you okay?!" Tubbo sounded frantic.

"Whoa, of course I am! Why wouldnt I be?" He asks, genuinely confused.

"Because you just kinda disappeared." Technos's monotone voice pointed out.

"Well, I did say I had to go do something." Tommy retaliates. Silence for a moment.

"Tommy, why were you muted?" Wilbur asks. Tommy stopped, and mulled over responses.

_Don't be an idiot. You can't tell them. They will take you away from your parents. Don't trust them_. Something inside of Tommy said. Tommy didn't know what the hell it was, but he didn't believe that voice for a second. _I will always trust them. They are my friends. They just… wouldn't understand_. So Tommy repeated his previous statements again.

"I said there was alotta stuff going on in my background, didn't I?" He asks, sarcasm lacing his tone.

Dream unmuted for the first time. "Yeah. And I said something about people fighting, and then you said you had to go. So. What was going on in your background that is considered, 'alotta stuff'?"

Tommy should have known it wouldn't be this easy. But he really wanted to eat his pretzels.

"Just my parents were arguing over something. It ain't really that important." Even though Tommy had lied about it not being important, the fingers of guilt had started to loosen. There was silence, before Phil piped up.

"Well, it must have been bad for you to not have unmuted yourself. Usually, you're fine with it." He pointed out the obvious, and the fingers of guilt tightened their grip again. _Damn it! I just wanna eat_!

"I-... It's fine, don't worry about it!" Tommy's stomach growls. He lets his head drop to his desk, and just sits like that. At this rate, he wasn't going to be able to eat anything.

The silence was starting to piss Tommy off. "Are we done here?" His voice was borderline angry.

"No. Tommy. We are not done here." Wilbur stated, his tone holding a certain finality. Tommy flinched.

"Just tell us what's going on Tommy! We wanna help!" Tubbos voice was filled with sadness, and something else. But Tommy wanted none of it.

"Well, I don't want your help! How about that?!" Tommy's voice was rising. He should know to keep it down, but it was just to much.

"Tommy." Techno said. Nothing else just his name.

"What?!" Tommy seethed, until the sound of something slamming could be heard by Tommy. It no doubt was picked up on his mic as well.

"Well fuck. Ya know, y'all wanted to know so bad, right? Well, here ya go!" Tommy didn't know why he said that. Or why he didn't mute when his father slammed into his room. Or why he pulled off his headphones to talk to the angry man. He could hear his friends in the background, as his father's eyes lit with rage.

"Tommy." His voice was even, but the tone revealed just how angry he was. Tommy could hear faint voices from his headphones, which now lay on his desktop.

"Yeah, dad?" Tommy asks, attempting to keep his tone even as well. He did not know if he was successful.

"The fuck are you doing?" His father asked, slowly letting his volume raise. Tommy flinches, and he knows that he can't keep his voice even anymore.

His voice cracks when he says; "Just talking with some friends…" his father's eyes roam to the computer, before back to Tommy.

"It's 10 at night you FUCKING IDIOT. SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL." Tommy's dad screamed, as he slammed his hand on the back of Tommy's head, forcing it down to the desk. Tommy felt himself let out a slight noise of distress, that he hadn't meant to. The back of his head hurt, and so did his forehead, where it had connected with his desk, rather roughly. 

His father grabbed the back of his shirt, hauling him up. Tommy panicked for a moment, as the collar of his shirt choked him. The man then proceeded to kick the chair out from under Tommy, and then drop Tommy to the ground.

"Go the FUCK. To SLEEP. Or I swear to fuckin God…" he leans down. "I will fuckin kill you. Do you understand? Today has been a bad enough day as is with your mother being a fucking whore. I do not need you either. Period. I just don't need you at all."

Tommy's father dawned a look of cynical happiness. "You aren't worth a goddamn thing to me. So. You have until tomorrow at noon." Tommy hesitates.

"F-for what?" He asks, his voice trembling. 

"You have until tomorrow at noon, then you're out of my house. If I even see you before then, best expect to get your ass beat." The man turned, and stalked out of Tommy's room. Tommy laid on the ground for a while, his vision a little foggy.

_What the hell just happened_? Tommy struggles to sit up. He looks around. _What am I supposed to do now_? He asks himself, before standing, and brushing off his hands on his pant legs. There was odd noises coming from his desktop. _What the hell is that?_ He wonders, before realizing it came from his headphones.

He was still connected to the call.

_Shit_.

Tommy rushes to pick up his headphones, and the movement makes him a little dizzy. He places his headphones on.

"-mmy?" Tubbos voice could just barely be heard as Tommy tries to resituate his chair. He lets out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. This seems to perk their interest.

"Tommy!" Phil shouted, and Tommy hissed. That did not help his blooming headache.

"You there big man?" Techno asks, his voice surprisingly soft.

"Y-yeah." Tommy stutters out. "S-sorry. That shouldn't of been something you guys heard, heh." Tommy's head felt a little fuzzy now.

"That's okay Tommy. It's okay." Wilbur assures him. "Do… do you need something? Anything we can do?" Wilbur asks, seeming uncertain. But the Dream spoke up again.

"Dude. His father just threatened his life. He got kicked out. And I'm pretty sure, hurt to some extent. The fuck do you think you can do right now?" Tommy recoiled. Dream was livid. The sudden movement sent another wave of dizziness.

Tubbo said something, but Tommy was unable to hear it.

"-ommy!" Tommy shakes his head slowly. 

"S-sorry, what's going on?" He asks, his voice sounding a bit… slow.

"Are you hurt?" Tubbo asks. Tommy tries to evaluate himself but fails miserably.

"Think so- _dunno_ though. My head ' _urts_ a bit…" Tommy relayed, but he didn't think that he had pronounced things right. He settles a bit. _Maybe I should sleep. Dad will probably apologize tomorrow…_

"Nope. _Tommy do not sleep." Phil ordered. Oh… did I say that out loud?_ He sighs, and mumbles an 'okay', but he was already falling asleep.

"Tommy. Tommy." He heard mushy voices echo slightly, but he found them comforting.

Just a little sleep….

Tommy woke up groggily. He looks around. _The hell_? He is sitting in his gaming chair. Oh no… his PC was clearly overheated. How long was it running!?

Tommy struggles to remember what happened. His computer was off, and his ears were sore from having headphones on for… _how long was I out?_

He looks at the clock on his wall. It was 9:45 in the morning. Tommy's eyes widened slightly at that. _How in the FUCK-_

Memories of last night came rushing back to him. His friend's voices. His dad. Pain. Kicked out. _I'm kicked out_. He reminded himself. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?!_ _And what do I tell the others?_ Tommy glanced at the black screen of his monitor. Well. He doesn't really have time for that, does he?

He stands, and takes a step forward, staggering. Damn, his legs were sore. And he had a killer headache. He needed to… pack? He makes it to his bed, and attempts to stabilize himself. Not too far, at his bedside table, his phone lay, plugged into the wall. Tommy used his bed to help himself to his bedside table, and he sits down as he grabs his phone.

He was happy that he had discord on his phone as well, for he could check on his friends now. He opens his phone, and discord. _My god, so many fuckin' pings_! Tommy thought. He searches the server, and sees that they were @ _everyone_ pings. _Interesting_ …

**Wilbur Soot**

>@ _everyone_ , has anyone heard from Tommy?

The next ping-

**TechnoBlade**

>@ _everyone_ does anyone know where Tommy lives?

Tommy raises an eyebrow at that. Of course, Tubbo knew. That was it. But Tubbo had put it in the discord server. _The fuck, Tubbo?!_

**Philza**

>@ _everyone_ who can get there the fastest?

Tommy raises both his eyebrows. Apparently, none of them could. They would all require flights to reach him.

**Dream**

>@ _everyone_. If anyone hears from Tommy, let us know, immediately.

Of course, no one had. Tommy sighed. Damn, he was a sucky friend. But, now he had to pack. He stood, and tucked his phone into his back pocket. Once more, he tried to walk around. It was definitely easier this time around….

Tommy grabs his backpack, and turns it upside down, dumping the contents onto his floor. Nothing important in there. He snags the smallest blanket he can, folds it as neat as possible, and stuffs it in the bottom of his bag. He marches over to his dresser, and grabs a set of clothes. He tosses in his wallet, and a half empty bottle of advil that had been there from previous incidents. Looking around, he tried to see what else he needed. Food. Water. He snags the bag of pretzels, and rolls it closed. He places that in his bag, along with the jar of peanut butter. He stuffs his water bottle into the side pocket on his bag. He still had some room… _charger_! He could not forget that.

He tucks his phone charger into the front pouch of his bag, along with a pad of paper and a pen. Still space in the main bit. He could risk it, and look for things downstairs, but he didn't want to see his father. He didn't want to be injured when he left. _Injuries_. He needed a first aid kit. He opens his door, and looks both ways, before starting down the hallway to the bathroom. He grabs the kit, and grabs a handful of bandaids, a roll of gauze, and disinfectant wipes into his bag. He opens the drawers. _Scissors? Small, useful, sure_. Deodorant. _Not exactly needed._ Maybe… he sets it on the counter just in case. Tooth brush, tooth paste. _Yes and yes._ He places those in his front pouch.

_Time_? 10:27. He still had time. But no room left in his bag. Should he take a shower? _No. Just go_. Tommy shoulders his bag, and heads back to his room. Placing his bag down, he snags a hoodie, and pulls it on quickly, before shouldering his bag again. _And now we go_.

Tommy runs down the stairs, and just as his hand touches the doorknob, he hears his father behind him. 

"I fucking told you-" Tommy didn't stick around to listen. He flung open the door, hearing it slam against the wall, as he runs. Out the door. Off the porch. Out of the yard. Down the road. Around a corner. He stands for a moment, before looking back. His father wasn't chasing him. Good. He leans against the wall of someone's house, and pulls out his phone.

Turning on mobile data, he sticks his tongue out in the direction of his house. They still payed for his data for now. Tommy pulled up discord, and types into the general of the discord server.

**TommyInnit**

>Hey @ _everyone_. I am okay, and I'm alive! Sorry about last night you five. But anyways, I'm probably going to be less active, and not going to be able to do streams for a while lol. Don't worry if I don't respond for a while, k?

He sent the message without any swear words. _Damn_. He was honestly proud of himself. He turns to twitter as well.

**TommyInnit Tweets** :

Hey watchers! Sorry for this! So I won't be able to stream for a while! Don't worry, I'm fine! I just can't stream. I'll keep you all updated occasionally!

Posted. 

_Good_. 

Tommy puts his phone back in his pocket, before walking in a random direction.

_What now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd there it is! I told you it was more aggressive-  
> Hope you enjoyed, if you did, well, hope ya stick around for what's to come!
> 
> Also! Thanks so much for the support on the first chapter, you guys are amazing!


	3. On Our Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is getting more paranoid, while all of his friends reach a consensus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic, as per usual. Hope you enjoy, sorry it's a bit late!

Tommy started to grow tired after an hour. He was still slightly numb from… everything. His head still hurt, and he knew that there was a bruise from the looks people gave him. One person had even stopped and asked if he was okay. Tommy hadn't known how to respond to that, so he had just gave a brief nod, and continued on. _Damn, this headache is killin' me…._ Tommy looked around. 

He was near a library. He wonders what he could do in a library…. Tommy decided that there was probably nothing useful there, other than comfy chairs. But he also knew what he looked like. He looked like a runaway. Backpack slung over his shoulder, in a hoodie, with his hood up. Nah, he would stick to outside. He turns his gaze back to the pavement as he starts walking again.

Tommy falls into a sort of melancholy as he trudges forward. He had no clue where he was going, and, honestly? He didn't really care. He just needed to… go.

Tommy didn't know when he started, but he had begun to hum. Random songs that popped into his mind. He didn't exactly know why, just that it made him feel better. His mind wandered as the sun rose higher in the sky, and even started to dip. Tommy felt himself begin to overheat, as the temperature rose slightly. He had been walking for a while now, and his hoodie was not exactly helping right now.

He stops at a bench, and puts his backpack down, shrugging his hoodie off, and tying it around his waist. He contemplates picking his backpack up, and continuing to walk, but his headache and aching legs begged for a break. Tommy huffed, as he plopped down next to his bag, stretching his legs out. He begins to wonder how long he's going to be out here. With another huff, Tommy shifts, and pulls his phone out.

There weren't very many notifications, surprisingly. Of course, a string of replies to his tweet, about a mile long. But not many discord notifications. He opens up the app, and scans over the server. No one had responded to his previous message. Tommy's mouth mad a small 'o' shape. They didn't care. _Good to know_. He turns his phone back off, and puts it back in his pocket, before settling once again. 

Tommy's not sure how long he sits there, just that he didn't want to get up. It was as though the weight of recent events had just clicked in Tommy's mind. And that weight was making it damn near impossible to move. That was, until a man approached him. Tommy straightened, and watches the man as he comes closer. The man stops a couple feet in front of Tommy.

"Hey kid. You've been out here for a while. Need somewhere to stay?" Tommy eyes him, contemplating how he should respond. He decided to go with the 'stranger danger' rule, and shakes his head no.

"No, thank you sir. I was just sitting here. Sorry for disturbing you, I'll leave now." Tommy grabbed his hoodie, and tugged it on, before shouldering his bag. He starts off, but then the man grabs his arm. Immediately, Tommy begins to panic, but he doesn't show it.

"Come on, kid. I'm tryina be nice here!" The man smiles, and Tommy just pulls away, and takes off running. Tommy didn't look back, but he knew that the man was not following him. After a few blocks of full out sprinting, he stops to breath. Looking around, be had just gone further into the city. If he was being honest, he really didn't want to be. The city was not safe if you are on the streets. So, as the sun began to set, Tommy turned, and started walking with purpose, down a road he knew led out of the city.

It was getting a bit cold, but Tommy didn't mind it.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Wilbur was worried. No, he was terrified. There was nothing he could do! Tommy, his little brother! Wilbur always viewed that kid as family. Now he was on the streets somewhere, in the middle of a bustling city! And Wilbur had no clue how to help. Until he did.

He scrambles to his PC, booting it on, and going to the search bar. He types in something, as his mind rages. The boy had sounded so… sad the previous night. And then he had covered it up so easily, on all platforms. Wilbur can't help but wonder how many times Tommy has done that, without anyone noticing. He hesitates. _God I'm a horrible friend. And I wanted to call him my brother. Hah. One hell of a 'brother' I am._

After a couple of moments of waiting for the page to load, Wilbur began to type furiously again. What the hell was he thinking? How was he even supposed to find Tommy, let alone get him somewhere safe?! There was the possibility of Tommy's parents marking him as missing, and Wilbur would get arrested for kidnapping. But Wilbur shook those thoughts away. Tommy needed help, and Wilbur would be there.

_Purchase Complete_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Techno was just shuffling around today. He felt numb. Tommy, the gremlin child. He lied so easily. So believably. What the hell. How am I supposed to help a 16 year old boy who lives on an entire different continent?! Techno tried to remain in his calm, monotone manner, but he just couldn't. He was going to help Tommy. No matter if he has never even seen his face.

Techno buries his panic deep, as he searches up something. He lets his mind roam. If he was doing this, then we're any of the others? He shrugs that though off, as he clicks on something. _If they are, good. The kid needs us all_.

_Purchase Complete_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Dream just sat there for a long time, staring at Tommy's message. What. The. Hell. It seemed so innocent, so… unlike Tommy. Dream doesn't know what exactly to do, so he just sat there, for hours. His eyelids felt heavy, as he hadn't slept the previous night. _What am I supposed to do here? No one even knows what I look like, so why the hell am I doing this_?

' _This_ ' just so happened to be hovering his mouse over something. Dream shook his head. It doesn't matter. What matters is Tommy. He clicks.

_Purchase Complete_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Tubbo would be lying if he said he was okay. He was not. Tommy, his best friend, was in trouble. There was nothing he could do! Tubbo was a minor! He huffs in annoyance. He would just have to ask his parents. So he did. Adn, surprisingly. They said yes. Tubbo felt excited in that moment, but then he stops. _Probably not the best situation to be excited about…_

He settles down in front of his PC, his mother's credit card in hand, as he types in the information. The computer dinged. _I'm coming, Tommy. Please be okay_ ….

_Purchase Complete_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Phil didn't even hesitate. No way in hell was he letting Tommy stay out there, alone. He didn't even stop to think, as he slams his information into the dedicated boxes. _I'm coming for you, you gremlin child._

_Purchase Complete_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**Dream**

>So. I ordered a plane ticket…

**Wilbur**

>^

**Techno**

>^

**Tubbo**

>^

**Philza**

>Well fuck. Good. Meet at the airport as soon as you land. In the little restaurant there.

**Dream**

>:Thumbs_up:


	4. The Dead Of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy struggles to find somewhere to rest for the night, and the cold does not help. Nor does his headache and aching legs.
> 
> On the other hand, The planes land, and Phil organizes a search and rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic, of course.  
> Uhhhhh yeah. I hope you enjoy? There's not much to say for this chapter 😅

The group of five sat around a table, each looking at different things. The youngest was staring at his phone, having just gotten it off of airplane mode, and trying to contact Tommy. Techno was staring at Tubbo. Dream was staring at the table. Wilbur was staring at Phil. And Phil was staring out the window, as if hoping to catch a glimpse of Tommy. Of course, he didn't.

They had all gotten as much rest while on their planes as they could, knowing that, as soon as they arrived, they wouldn't be renting a hotel room. Some of them weren't as successful as others though. Tubbo and Dream had passed _out_ on their flights, having gotten the least amount of sleep the previous night. Techno nodded off a couple of times, while Phil and Wilbur had tried desperately to sleep, but were unable too.

Tubbo let's out an aggravated sigh, as he practically throws his phone at the table. The others turn to him, eyebrows raised. "Tommy's inactive, didn't respond to DMs, or pick up my call. Went straight to voicemail. So either his phone is dead, or it's turned off." Tubbo explained. Disappointment and worry flashes acrossed most of their faces, while Phil's face flashes with determination.

"Alright then. We have to figure out what we are doing. So, Tommy shouldn't have made it to far from his house, right? After all, it's only been... How long since he posted his message in discord?" Phil asks, unsure of the time. Tubbo huffs, and picks up his phone again, opening up the server, and struggling to do the math. With a sigh of annoyance, Wilbur snags Tubbos phone, and calculates the time.

"Ten, almost eleven hours." He states, before that time stamp settles in. "Holy shit, that's a while! He actually could have gotten really far Phil!" Wilburs tone was laced with concern as he glances at Phil. The man buries his face into his hands, trying to quell his dispair, before taking a deep breath and straightening his posture.

"Alright then! We need directions to where his house is, we will start there, and then fab out in different directions to cover more distance. Sound good?" Phil asked. He looks around the table, seeing nods. Except for Dream, who raises his hand like a school boy. Techno raises an eyebrow at him, and Dream puts his hand down, slightly embarrassed, but needing to ask a question.

"Uh. We don't have cars?" He pointed out, and Phil nodded.

"I'm aware. I can rent a couple of cars. I want Wilbur and Techno in one, Tubbo, you go with Dream. I'll take my own." Phil suggested.

And with a plan set, they head towards the car rental shop, Phil in the lead. Every breath they released outside, gave off a small puff of steam. It was getting quite cold outside, even in the parking garage of an airport.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Tommy's fingers were numb. That probably wasn't a good sign. He had tried to shove them into his hoodie pockets t warm them up, but that wasn't successful. He had tried to warm them with his breath, but that just caused pins and needles in his palms. Tommy hates that feeling, so he just ends up putting his hands back in his pockets. His nose was running slightly, and every once in a while, Tommy would wipe his face with his sleeve. Slightly disgusting, but effective.

He had walked for quite a while, and seemed to be following the side of an old back road, that led god knows where. He looks around, and tries to curl in on himself as much as possible while still walking. It did nothing to warm him, as he tries to figure out where to stay for the night. Definitely not on the side of a road. That's a death wish, and, surprisingly enough, Tommy didn't have one of those. So he walks off the path, and a but further into the woods, finding a nice nook underneath a tree. 

It looked as though something else had been living there, but no recently. Tommy would definitely _not_ be able to fit into the nook entirely, but it would shield most of him from cold weather, so he sits down and shuffles backwards, pulling off his backpack and cradling it in front of him. He texts his head against the trunk of the tree, and tries to sleep, but fails. Sighing, he pulls out his phone and turns it back on.

**_17 missed calls from:_ ** ** Tubbo **

Oh. Tommy sighs, and decides to call his friends back. It rings once, before it is picked up.

" _Tommy?! Oh my God, are you okay? Where are you? Are you hurt? Are you cold? Did you find a place to-"_

_"Tubbo! Calm down! Let him speak!"_ There were two voices. Tommy was, no doubt, on speaker phone. With who, he didn't exactly know. It sounded like Phil, but why would Tubbo be with Phil?

" _Tommy? You there Toms?"_ A third voice. Wilbur?

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?" He knew he sounded exhausted, and shaky from the cold. He shuffles a bit, trying to not freeze to death.

" _Geez kid, you sound like shit."_ Techno's voice chimed in, feigning careless, but his voice sounded strained. Tommy raises an eyebrow.

"You all b-bitches having a m-meet-up-p with-th out me-e?" Tommy winces at how fucked his voice sounds, and he shuffles again, trying to warn himself up. 

" _Tommy, are you okay? You sound-"_ Dream? _The **fuck** is happening? _Tommy asks himself.

"Like I'm f-freezing my a-ass off-f? Y-yeah-h." Tommy sighs and leans against the tree, and just watches his breath fog in front of his face, as he listens to his friends.

" _Tommy, are you outside?! Kid it's like, twenty degrees_ (Fahrenheit) _outside!"_ Wilbur exclaims. Tommy feels his teeth chatter a bit.

" _Jesus! Tommy, where are you?"_ Phil demanded. Tommy takes a deep breath, and looks around. 

"N-no clue. S-sorry... D-dad." Tommy felt really tired. He didn't even comprehend that he had called Phil 'Dad'. Normally, he would be bursting at the seems in laughter, along with the rest, but now was not the joking time.

There was shuffling on the other side of the phone, and the sound of footsteps echoing.

" _Hey Gremlin! We are coming to find you, okay?"_ It sounded as though Tommy had been taken off of speakerphone, and Techno was holding the phone. Tommy made a small noise of confirmation. Hearing his friends talk to him made his heart warm, and he really wanted to fall asleep to their voices.

Dream had different plans though, as he suddenly became the holder of the phone. " _Tommy. I need you to stay awake, okay?"_ Tommy hummed. " _Can you turn your location on in SnapChat? So we can find you?"_ Tommy shuffles his phone around, and, with frozen fingers, navigates through SnapChat.

He clicks the location button, and allows SnapChat access to his location. Shakily, he brings his phone up to his ear again.

"T-th-there y-you... Go..." Tommy exhales. He had stopped shuffling around and just sat there. It seemed to be working, as he grows less cold. Maybe moving around had been making him colder. He'll just sit here then, he decides.

" _Hey Tommy... You still there buddy?"_ It was Wilbur's voice, and Tommy sighs.

"Y-yeah... I-i-im... Gonna s-s-sleep n-now, o-okay-y? I-i'll see y-you s-s-soon...." Tommy slowly drifts asleep, and the warmth of it was welcoming. He doesn't hear his friends try to keep him awake, or the assurances that they were on their way, that they were going to find him. He didn't hear as they grew more and more frantic to hear Tommy's voice.

He also didn't notice when it starts to snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, angst. My friend. Also, my writing schedule was YEETED out of a window- which I apologise for! I have been writing many, many different things, lol. Sorry for not keeping in schedule, but, I promise! This is not going away any time soon. There just might be gaps between updates. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> <3<3<3<3


	5. A Little Cold Doesn't Hurt... Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting colder outside, as the snow begins to fall faster. The squad try their best to find Tommy, before it's to cold, and to snow covered for them to find their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. I love it. This one is more of a filler chapter, and I wanted to ask you readers...
> 
> Do you want more angst, or fluff and a wrap up of the story soon?

Phil would live to claim he is a patient man, but at the moment, he would love to start ripping people out of cars and setting them on fire if they _didn't fucking move._ It's late, it's dark, it's snowing, it's cold, and yet, for some _unfathomable reason_ people were still out. And the street lights did not appear to be working in favor of the five people cramped into one car. 

If Phil had time, he might feel a bit apologetic about the fact that they all had to be cramped- well, the three in the back. Tubbo was in front because, well, he was Tubbo. The three in the back though, were shoulder to shoulder, and not very happy about that. Or maybe they weren't very happy about the fact that Tommy had fallen silent awhile ago.

Dream had pulled out his phone at some point, and pulled up snapchat. He began to tell Phil where to go, as he followed Tommy's little icon. There was strain clearly audible in Dreams voice as he spoke, and it was clear that the entire car was filled to the brim with unkempt worry. The only sound other then Dreams voice was the sound of brakes and acceleration. No one else made a sound, for what seemed like hours, but really wasn't even half of one. That's when Dream tells them to turn down a dirt road.

"Why in the hell would Tommy be down here? I thought he lived in the middle of a fuckin city!" Wilbur exclaims, and Phil shakes his head. Techno responds.

"Because people on the streets are more of a threat then cold in the woods." His voice was emotionless, yet his eyes filled with recollection. He knew exactly why. And, honestly, he thought that the kid was smart with his choice to leave the city. Everyone else in the car, though...

"That's so DUMB!" Tubbo nearly shouts, as he stares out the window, trying to catch a glimpse of Tommy. Techno also stares out of the window, while Wilbur remains silent. 

"It says just up here, and to the left, but the road doesn't split off?" Dream grows a bit confused. Phil slowly pulls to the side of the road, and steps out. The sound of doors opening, and scrambling feet, were enough to tell the man that the other four had stepped out as well. 

The snow was about two inches thick, and Phil winced when it crunched beneath his feet initially. He looks at Dream.

"Which way? You lead." Phil practically shoves the other man forward, who stumbles to catch himself, before nodding ever so slightly and looking at his phone. After a moment he begins to March further into the woods, with the others trailing him. Tubbo starts shouting Tommy's name, and it startled everyone.

The forest was so... Silent. Techno shakes snow off of his head, as Wilbur joins in with yelling Tommy's name. After nearly ten minutes of walking, Dream stops and looks up from his phone.

"It says he's around here. I don't know where though!" Dream grows more frustrated, as he literally stomps his foot for emphasis. Phil places a hand on his shoulder, and pushes past him. He looks around, and starts shuffling snow around.

Tubbo scans in the trees, watching for anything in the branches, and Wilbur didn't have the heart to tell him that Tommy was probably not going to be in a tree. And if he had been initially, he definitely wasn't after he passed out. But Tubbo just wanted to help, and Wilbur didn't want to break his heart. Wilbur starts looking around, Techno following suite. Dream furiously taps on his phone, trying to get a better location.

He didn't have too.

"I- I found him!" Phil yells, and footsteps crunching through snow echo through the night, as four men run to where Phil is throwing a schoolbag. Throwing it to the side, he uncovered a unconscious, snow covered, blonde boy.

One who seems very, very cold.


	6. A Warm Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Five scramble to figure out what to do, and come to a decision. Tommy wakes up, cold, and soaked, but somehow... Warm.
> 
> (I swear to god- all Platonic. They are viewed as brothers. Please. Do not take this chapter any other way. All Platonic)

The sounds of worry and surprise were indescribable to Phil, as he brushed as much snow off of the boy as possible. He rips one of his gloves off, and checks for a pulse, damn near crying when he finds one. It's definitely there, but not nearly as strong as a pulse should be. Then again, Phil didn't know what Tommy's usual pulse was, or had much to compare it too- he was rambling. In his mind.

_Knock it off Phil, and take care of the kid!_ He struggles to figure out how to pick Tommy up, but is unable to. Tommy was about the same height, or taller than Phil, so he looks over his shoulder at Dream and Wilbur. Both take steps forward, but, seeing Wilbur step forward, Dream halted. Wilbur briskly slides to Tommy's side, and tries to figure out how to pick him up. Once planning was over, Wilbur attempted to pick Tommy up bridal style, and was completely taken by surprise. 

The man looks at the others, horror written in his face. The others seem confused, and so Wilbur clarifies, as he tries to get Tommy to the car. "He's so... Light." Wilbur watches as rage twists into Techno and Dreams faces, while the concern seemed to deepen in Phil's and Tubbo's faces. "Jesus kid, when was the last time you are?" He mutters to the unconscious form in his arms, but is overheard by Phil and Dream, the two closest to him. He looks around, and comes up with an idea.

"Techno?" He looks towards the man, and motions to the latch to the trunk (I'm American, I'm sorry!) of their SUV. "You get in the trunk." Techno dawns a look of confusion. 

"Uh, why?" The man asks, glancing at Tommy, before making a sound of recognition. He opens the latch, and hops into the back, Phil closing the latch behind him. No seatbelt, but that was okay. Techno also was able to reach over the backseats if needed. But really, he was just glad he would be able to see Tommy. Of course, he tries his best not to show it.

Phil gets into the driver's seat, and hurriedly turns on the car, blasting the heaters. Tubbo opens the passenger door, and Wilbur sets Tommy in the seat, struggling, but succeeding, to click his seatbelt on. After a moment of just standing there, Wilbur closes the door, and hops in the back. Tubbo slides into the middle, and Dream takes the other seat. As soon as the last door was closed, Phil was driving.

"Dream, pull up on your phone, the nearest Inn." Phil ordered. His voice was terse and crisp. He sounded mad, but also sounded as though he was trying to hold back from snapping at anyone. Dream nods, and does just so, and places the, now open, navigator on the center console. Phil takes the phone, places it in his lap, and follows the directions. 

Wilbur reaches around the seat in front of him, and checks Tommy's pulse again. Tommy was still cold to the touch, but he was warming up. The amount of heat that had filled the car had made been enough for the people in the back to start sweating. Phil was unaffected by the heat, as though his mind being elsewhere prevented him from overheating. 

Wilbur shuffles, And techno glances at him. The shorter man places a hand on Wilburs shoulder, who casts a bewildered glance back at Techno. "He'll be okay, alright? Don't underestimate the kid." His voice is soft, but firm. Wilbur nods briefly, and the car is thrown into silence. Dream glances between Tommy and Tubbo, who has been staring at the boy for a while now. He does not interfere.

It takes exactly thirteen minutes to reach the nearest Inn, and by the time they had, Tommy had started to warm up. Phil parks, and they sit still for a moment. Wilbur checks Tommy's pulse again.

"Well, he's warming up, at least. His pulse is a bit stronger?" Wilbur doesn't know anything medical wise. "But um. I don't know." He admits, his voice a little ashamed. He can't even tell if a boy is okay, the hell is he doing with his life? Once again, Techno places a hand on his shoulder. Wilbur looks back at him, this time with despair in his eyes. Techno's lips formed a straight line, as be pulled Wilbur closer and whispered into his ear.

"Stop being a fucking baby. We are focusing on Tommy here. Stop thinking about all you can't do, and start doing something you _can_ do." The shorter man's voice isn't hostile. It's... Compassionate, and Wilbur leans away from Techno, staring at him for a moment. Whatever Wilbur had been thinking seemed to make up his mind, as his eyes now filled with determination. He gave a Curt nod to the man, before turning to Phil, who was staring at Tommy, just like Tubbo.

"Alright, I'm going to-" Wilbur had started to announce that he was going to get a room, and would come back out to let them know when he got, when Phil practically launched himself at Tommy.

"Jesus!" Dream jumps a bit, not expecting that. Tubbo recoils slightly, and Techno shifts uncomfortably.

"Uh... Phil?" Tubbos voice is quiet, as Phil seemed to be looking at something on Tommy's face. "You... Okay?" The man ignored Tubbo, as he seethed silently. And then not so silently.

"I will fucking _kill_ that man for laying hands on my boy." The rage in Phil's face was undeniable, as Wilburs face went form confusion to absolute anger. He stands as much as he can, and leans over the front seat, trying to find what Phil had found. He didn't have to look very far, when Techno opened the latch to the trunk, and the lights came on.

It took less then a second for Wilburs eyes to zero in on the nasty looking bruise on Tommy's forehead. To the red mark the trailed the lower front part of his neck. Wilbur couldn't describe the rage that filled him. He couldn't describe just how much he agreed with Phil.

Techno gently opens Tommy's door, and stares at the bruise. He then gently unbuckles the boy, wraps him in his arms, and lifts Tommy out of the car. Dream and Tubbo scurry out of one door, while Wilbur slams the other behind him. Phil stood, gently closes his door, and holds open the door to the Inn for everyone.

Techno is unable to quell the despair as he holds the boy. Tommy was _way_ to fucking light. He had maybe hoped that Wilbur had been inaccurate when he had said that, but holding the boy now? No. Wilbur may have even _under_ played it. It takes two minutes for Phil to get a room, and takes one minute for them to reach it. Tommy is cradled against Techno's chest when he first shifts. Techno freezes midstep into the entry way of the room, and stares down at the boy in his arms. 

"Tommy?" Techno's voice is gentle. He slowly walks into the room, and Phil quietly closes the door behind them, as everyone gathers around Techno. Techno refuses to put the boy down.

"Hngh...." The boys groan was weak, as he shuffles a bit. Techno tenses when Tommy grabs onto the front of his shirt, and pulls closer to Techno, weakly. Techno slowly walks over to a bed, and sits on it. He situated Tommy to where only Tommy's top half is pressed against Techno, his lower half on the bed. Phil sits on the other side of Techno, and gently runs his fingers through Tommy's hair. Tommy seems to relax slightly, and Techno does the same.

Tommy murmurs something into Techno's shirt, and Wilbur takes a step forward, gently speaking to Tommy.

"What was that Tom's?" The boy shuffles a bit more, before saying louder-, "Too hot..." The others glance at each other, and Tubbo reaches down to touch Tommy's forehead, careful to avoid the large bruise there. Despite Tubbo being careful, Tommy still flinched away from him, and Tubbo sighs. Techno reaches down and tries to feel Tommy's head instead. Tommy still flinches, but doesn't pull away. Techno squints at the boy, as he feels the blondes forehead tenderly.

"Tommy, your heads a bit warm... You feeling okay?" Techno asked softly. Phil sprints off somewhere, and Dream watches him go, and eyebrow raised in question. Tubbo huffs, and crosses his arms, slightly irritated that Tommy let Techno touch him, but not Tubbo. Wilbur fiddles with his hands, as Techno tries to figure out what to do.

Tommy was freezing cold when they found him. Now his temperature had risen, and surpassed that of normal temperature. To say it was worrying was an understatement. Phil comes back into the room, holding a bowl of water, and a cloth, as well as a little bag wrapped around one arm. He sets the bowl of water down on the bedside table, alongside the bag. 

"Techno, can you put him in the bed please! I want to get him to lay down." Phil speaks softly, and Techno nods. Saying that he would, however, was way easier than actually doing so. It took three solid minutes for Techno to get Tommy to let go of him. And the blonde was none to happy about it, as he struggles to get close to Techno again, but is unable to, for Phil holds him down by his shoulders.

"Tommy, I need you to calm down, okay? Techno is right here, he's not going anywhere. None of us are, okay? We just need to help you get better, and we can't do that when you won't let us." Tommy tries to comprehend what Phil is saying, but he tunes out a majority of it, once he receives his unspoken answer. They aren't leaving him. Tommy relaxes into the bed, and Phil exhales in relief, before opening the small bag he had, and pulling out a thermometer.

The rest is a blur to Tommy, as Phil, along with the others, tended to him. His body felt as though it was on fire, and Tommy hated that feeling. But, one thing that was new, was that it felt like his heart was on fire as well. He didn't hate that. No.... That fire in his heart seemed welcoming, and in his fever-ridden mind, Tommy knew why. He knew why that fire was ignited, and why Tommy wanted that fire. 

Because someone _cared._

_They actually **cared.**_

And Tommy embraced the heat emitting from his heart, and let it warm his soul. 

_They cared._

_They aren't leaving._

_They are family..._

Tommy doesn't even register when his brain decides that. Or was it his heart that decided that? He couldn't tell. Not through the muddy fog that surrounded his thoughts now. It was like someone had shoved handfuls of cotton into his head, and Tommy couldn't think straight. But his thoughts rang true, even if the blonde didn't realize that the thought even existed. He knew, deep, deep down, that these people were his family.

He just hopes that they are a better family then his last one...


	7. A Crude Way To Wake Someone Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a nightmare, a feverish, terrifying nightmare. One that he can't seem to wake up from, no matter how hard he tries. And the rest try to figure out how to help their unconscious friend, without hurting him further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi- this will be the last chapter I post of this Fic, until after Christmas! I'm writing a Christmas Special that's gonna take up most my time and motivation! Sorry for the lack of updates recently!

The hotel room hadn't surpassed the noise level of hushed whispers since Tommy had drifted back to sleep. That was nearly an hour ago. By now, Tubbo had fallen asleep on the bed parallel to the one Tommy resides in, and Phil had pulled out a bunch of pillows and blankets for the boys who were sleeping on the floor. To say that Wilbur, Techno, and Dream were not happy about it was an understatement.

That's when the noise level rose. Significantly. Dream let out a loud whine in complaint, and Phil responded with a low toned threat, that came more acrossed as a growl. Dream wheezes like his usual Tea-kettle self, and Tubbo stirs, glancing over. He hush's them, his eyes barely open. Dream proceeds to flip him off. Tubbo glares half-lidded daggers at the older man. Techno wordlessly smacks the back of Dreams head. And Dream starts yelling, and punches Techno in the jaw.

Phil and Wilbur are quick to seperate the two, Tubbo on his feet by then.

"What in the _hell_ has gotten into you?" Phil snarls quietly, motioning to Tommy. "Knock it off, _now_. Let Tommy get some rest." Phil's eyes fill with cold anger. "Or I will _make_ you _knock it off._ " Techno takes a step back, and Dream bounces further back, his hands up in submission.

"Sorry Phil!" The green hooded man whisper yelled. It was at that moment that they heard a slight whimpering. Phil's brow crinkled in confusion, and Tubbo is the first to notice it.

"Tommy?" The young brunette questions, as he quickly slides to his friends side. The others are quick to follow. Phil presses the back of his hand against the distressed boys forehead, and huffs, his face etched with worry.

Tommy begins to tremble, as he lets out another quiet bout of whimpers. Wilbur shakily reaches out a hand towards Tommy's slumbering form, before Techno intercepts, shaking his head no silently.

"He's having a nightmare. It's not a good idea to try and wake him up from it, he has to wake himself up." Tubbo supplied the information, and Techno nods, pointing to the brunette.

"Yeah, what that nerd said." The pink haired man spoke in a nearly silent voice. Wilbur looks slightly annoyed that he can't interfere.

"But he has a fever, wouldn't that mess with his ability to wake up on his own terms?" Phil inquiries, trying to monitor the boy without touching him. The trembling had intensified, and a grown worked its way into Dream's and Techno's faces. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_Yelling echos through the house, the walls seeming paper-thin, or his parents voices seeming too loud. Tommy curls in a ball under his covers, his hands pressed over his ears. He tried so hard not to cry, and only disappoints himself when a tear works its way out of his clenched eyelids. He jumps at the sound of something smashing on the ground, curling up further, and flipping onto his left side. He buries his face into his pillow, and quickly snatches up one of his plushies. He doesn't even know which one, just that it's soft, and that's what he needs. He holds the stuffed toy close to his chest, and sobs into his pillow._

_"What the fuck do you mean it was an **accident**? You broke my fucking **windshield,** you crazy bitch!" An angry male voice works its way up the stairs, and into young Tommy's room, somehow bypassing his barricade of hands, and bouncing around in his head. He doesn't hear his mother's reply, but he can tell that she is crying as well. He hopes she's alright...._

_Tommy doesn't know how long he stays there, just that, eventually, the fighting stopped. He shifts, hopeful, before he hears footsteps stomping up the stairs. Tommy begins to shake violently, as the footsteps grow closer and closer to his bedroom door. He cowers underneath his covers, as he hears the door slam open._

~~_A gentle hand brushes acrossed his forehead._ ~~

_Someone yanks the sheets off of him violently, and Tommy screams in fear, as his father drags him out of his bed by his ankles. His head slams against the ground painfully, as he finally slides off of his bed. His stuffy lays forgotten on his bed, as his father drops that boy. Tommy attempts to curl up again, but is unable to as his father grabs his right forearm._

~~_Soft, comforting voices mutter around him. He feels safe._ ~~

_The man that young Tommy, who at this point is eleven years old, sees as a father, drags the boy up by his arm. Eleven year old Tommy screams again, as he makes direct eye contact with his mother, who is standing in his doorway, her hand covering her mouth as she cries. Yet she does nothing._

_She does nothing as she watches her husband snap a little boys arm with his two hands. She does nothing as her son screams in pain and passes out. She does nothing, other then cower away from the man, and leave, as though she had not just witnessed that._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Tommy jolts awake with a blood-curdling scream.


End file.
